My Big Baby Boss
by Roullete Noa
Summary: Siapa sangka, gadis manis, sopan, penyayang, senang menolong, serta patuh pada bangsa dan negara, bisa berprofesi sebagai perawat merangkap tukang pukul seorang konglomerat tua yang parnoan. Dan semuanya berubah saat cucu si Bos menyerang.
Di suatu senja yang tenang _…._

"SAKURA!"

Sebuah teriakan sember nan menggelegar yang mampu merobek selaput gendang telinga manusia normal seketika terdengar lantang menyeruak ke seluruh penjuru mata angin. Seisi rumah mendadak gempar. Terutama sang Pemilik nama yang tampak sedang asyik merilekskan diri di pinggir kolam renang. Ia sontak bangkit dengan wajah panik.

"SAKURA! TOLONG! SAKURA! ARGHH!"

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu berlari sekencang mungkin, melompati bonsai, jungkir balik melewati tiang pembatas, memanjat hingga ke lantai tiga (saking paniknya, ia lupa ada teknologi bernama tangga) dan setibanya ia di depan kamar sumber suara cempreng tersebut, ia langsung menendang pintunya tanpa ampun, menerobos masuk dan spontan tercengang begitu menemukan Uchiha Madara sudah tergeletak mengenaskan di karpet seperti biawak.

Sakura menghambur ke arah madara, mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya. "Madara- _sama_ , jangan mati! Kumohon jangan mati dulu! Upahku belum dibayar! Hiks!" Ia meraung sembari memiting leher pria itu.

"Anak kunyuk... kau mencekikku _…._ " Madara merintih, megap-megap, mulai kehabisan napas. Rupanya dia belum tewas. Sakura mendesah lega. Hampir saja ia tak menerima gaji bulan ini. Lekas ia memapah bosnya berdiri menuju tempat tidur.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya prihatin. Kasihan melihat orang tua sejompo Madara ketakutan setengah mati.

"Ada pemangsa." Tangan pria itu gemetar menunjuk pojok ruangan. "Dia menatapku dengan matanya yang kecil dan menakutkan. Menjijikan." Ia meringkuk ngeri. Sok imut.

"Sabar. Akan kuperiksa." Sakura menenangkan Madara, meraih tongkat _baseball_ dari lantai, kemudian berjingkat ke sudut lemari. Ia pelan-pelan mendekati objek mencurigakan tersebut dan TADA! Ekspresi Sakura berganti datar dengan lubang hidung menganga lebar. Rasa ibanya pada Madara berubah menjadi rasa ingin menggampar.

Melihat kecoak saja histerisnya seperti gadis perawan yang akan diperkosa. Sompreto.

Seraya berdecak sebal, Sakura memungut binatang malang itu dan melepaskannya lewat jendela. Ia menepuk-nepuk tangannya, berdiri, lantas memandangi Madara dengan malas.

"Seekor kecoak tak akan membunuh anda. Kupikir anda harus memanggil psikiater. Kondisi paranoid anda mulai mengkhawatirkan." Sakura mencoba memberi petuah namun disambut oleh lirikan ganas Madara. Pria uzur itu tersinggung. Ia sudah tahu bahwa ia memiliki ketakutan berlebih terhadap apa saja namun gengsi untuk berkonsultasi. Ya iyalah. Lelaki super ganteng seperti dirinya ini mana mau di ajak ke psikiater. Bisa turun pasaran kalau ia disangka penakut atau gangguan jiwa.

"Kecoaknya terbang, Cerewet! Kerjakan saja tugasmu menjaga aku. Itulah sebabnya kau dibayar mahal." Madara merebahkan diri, menaikkan selimutnya hingga ke dagu. "Aku mau istirahat. Setiap lima menit, tolong cek keadaanku, ya. _Bye_."

Ia langsung ngorok sementara Sakura sedang menimbang-nimbang apakah akan menggorok si Bapak Parnoan ini atau tidak. Ia menyeka pelipisnya yang berkeringat. Lari marathon plus parkour dari pekarangan depan sampai ke lantai tiga akibat jeritan mahadahsyat Madara hanya untuk membuang seekor serangga bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Seandainya ia terlahir dari keluarga berkecukupan, tentu ia tak perlu lagi susah payah bekerja paruh waktu sebagai penjaga kakek merepotkan ini.

Nasib oh nasib.

Ia pun mengedikkan bahu tak peduli, keluar dari kamar Madara dengan santai, tanpa menduga sedikitpun bahwa akan ada malapetaka nan mengerikan yang sedang mengintai dan segera datang menghampiri hidupnya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **MY BIG BABY BOSS**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Siapa sangka, gadis manis, sopan, penyayang, senang menolong, serta patuh pada bangsa dan negara, bisa berprofesi sebagai perawat merangkap tukang pukul seorang konglomerat tua yang parnoan. Dan semuanya berubah saat cucu si Bos menyerang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakternya tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan apapun

 **Warning :** AU, OoC, Misstypo(s), Typo(s), garing, etc...

 **.**

 **.**

"Pagi, Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura melangkah manja sembari melambaikan tangan bak Ratu Inggris pada segerombol penggemar jelatanya yang tengah nongkrong di depan ruang kepala sekolah sambil memamerkan senyum Pepsodent. Para siswa tersebut menamai kelompok mereka dengan sebutan SAKIT alias 'Sakura Milik Kita'. Diketuai oleh Rock Lee. Cocok. Orang-orang di dalamnya memang 'sakit' semua. Ia pun harus mengakui bahwa itu merupakan nama yang sangat busuk untuk ukuran klub penggemar. Tapi masih lebih baik dan lebih manusiawi dibanding _fansclub_ Ino. Mereka menjuluki diri mereka sendiri dengan sebutan 'Sekumpulan Anak Penggemar Ino' atau yang sering disingkat SAPI. Menakjubkan. Kalau ia jadi Ino, mungkin ia akan menyundul anak yang telah nekat menyematkan nama sesomplak itu sebagai identitas klub penggemarnya.

Sakura terus melenggang ke dalam kelas, setelah sebelummnya memberikan _fanservice_ kepada siswa-siswa sakit dengan kiss-kiss jauh dan kedipan sebelah mata. Di sekolah, ia memang dikenal sebagai gadis lembut, cantik, berhati suci, gaul, dan baik terhadap sesama mahkluk hidup. Yah... walaupun kere.

"Hoi, Jidat. Kemana saja kau selama tiga hari ini?"

Sakura tercenung sejenak, tak langsung menyahut. Ia hanya pura-pura tersenyum dan sengaja duduk di bangku secara perlahan serta lemah gemulai seperti putri Solo. Tujuannya cuma satu. Mengulur waktu sambil mencari-cari jawaban atas pertanyaan Ino tadi.

Ia menarik napas seraya merenung. Ini susahnya bekerja kepada Madara. Entah karena alasan apa, sang Bos tak menghendaki jika ada seseorang yang mengetahui bahwa Sakura berprofesi sebagai perawatnya (dalam kasus ini sebagai tukang pukulnya). Mungkin untuk alasan keamanan atau ia terlampau gengsi jika seorang perempuan lah yang menjaganya. Herannya, Madara tetap mempekerjakan Sakura dengan alasan bahwa ia memiliki aura pembunuh langka seperti Bulldog gila (Sudah Bulldog, gila pula). Alasan yang sangat menyayat dada memang.

Namun karena Sakura merupakan orang yang setia dalam menganut asas simbiosis mutualisme, maka diterimalah segala persyaratan dan kontrak yang diajukan Madara. Diiming-imingi gaji tinggi, resmi pula Haruno Sakura menjadi _bodyguard_ seksi nan misterius yang bertugas untuk mengusir semua ancaman yang meneror Madara. Misalnya seperti tragedi kecoak tempo hari. Bapuk.

Kakek ganteng itu memang lebay. Pernah sekali waktu, ia memerintahkan Sakura untuk menghajar seorang pria yang menurutnya, selalu melihatnya dan menguntitnya kemana saja. Madara langsung panik dan Sakura tak punya pilihan lain kecuali mengeluarkan jurus smack down kepada orang mencurigakan tersebut. Gadis itu diciduk ke pos satpam dan setelah melalui proses investigasi yang cukup panjang dan memalukan, terungkap bahwa pria tak bersalah itu sama sekali tak mengikuti Madara. Sakura curiga, sang Tetua Uchiha itu sebenarnya bukan parnoan. Tapi ke-GR-an. Kurang kasih sayang mungkin. Atau diakibatkan oleh masa mudanya yang banyak dosa. Makanya saat tua, ia jadi _freak_ seperti sekarang ini. Bisa jadi.

Dan selama tiga hari kemarin, Madara bersikeras agar Sakura ikut menemaninya ke luar kota, mengunjungi perusahaan barunya di bidang celana dalam a.k.a kolor. Ingin menyaingi Victoria's Secret katanya. Oleh karena itu, demi tetap menjaga dan menyembunyikan aktifitas mulianya mendampingi Madara menginspeksi pabrik kancut, Sakura harus berpikir keras, alasan apa yang kira-kira paling masuk akal untuk diutarakan pada Ino yang radar keponya selalu aktif setiap saat. Bisa gawat bila ada yang tahu, perempuan anggun bin mempesona seperti dia ternyata bekerja paruh waktu sebagai Bulldognya kakek-kakek. Iya, kalau disangka begitu. Kalau dituding sebagai bini mudanya Madara kan lebih sinting. Seluruh keluarga Haruno akan bakar diri massal. Ia akan dikucilkan, diludahi, dirajam, dan ketika mati akan dijebloskan ke neraka jahanam. Begitulah penggambaran durjananya menikahi seorang Uchiha Madara.

Sakura bergidik. Pria tua itu memang kece. Tapi untuk jadi istrinya? Mending ia loncat dari Gunung Fuji. Lama-lama ia sendiri yang jadi keriputan dan cepat mati akibat menghadapi perilaku aneh dari sang Embah fenomenal itu. Jadi penjaganya saja sudah bikin darah tinggi apalagi jadi pendamping hidup. Belum malam pertama, sudah wafat duluan. Bukan karena keperkasaan Madara tapi karena kekampretan tingkahnya. Bisa dibayangkan, di saat sedang memadu kasih, kecoak terbang tiba-tiba lewat, Madara jerit-jerit ketakutan dan kepala istrinya tak sengaja digebok pakai tongkat _baseball_. Akhir hidup yang mengerikan.

"Hei. Kau kemana saja? Bolos?" Ino bertanya lagi.

Sakura menggaruk-garuk jidatnya keki. "Aku menjenguk kakek tetangga sepupu bibinya keponakanku di luar kota," jawabnya asal-asalan. Ia sendiri tak mengerti dengan apa yang ia katakan.

Ino mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "Bukannya sudah meninggal?" Iris birunya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan penuh kecurigaan dan rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi. "Bulan lalu kau bilang begitu."

"Oh." Gadis pink itu tercekat. Lupa akan kebohongan sendiri. Kebanyakan ngibul rupanya membuat kemampuan jaringan otaknya terdegradasi. "Yang kemarin itu ternyata mati suri." Ia mengikik kuda. "Pasti ada kabar panas. Apa?"

Mata Ino reflek bersinar-sinar seterang lampu neon. Pertanda bahwa radar gosipnya telah menemukan sasaran empuk terbaru untuk digunjingkan habis-habisan. "Ada anak baru. Kelas sebelah. Namanya Sasuke."

Sakura mengernyit aneh. Sasuke? Kok seperti nama iblis, ya? Perasaannya juga mendadak tidak enak begitu mendengar nama tersebut. Seperti ada kekuatan gelap dan terkutuk yang melingkupi anak baru yang sedang dibicarakan Ino. "Cewek?"

Ino melotot. "Cowok lah! Namanya saja seksi begitu. Sifatnya dingin apalagi tampangnya hmmm... sedap." Gadis pirang itu mengacungkan jempol dengan wajah mesum dan lidah menjulur ngiler.

Sakura menduga bahwa orang bernama Sasuke itu adalah laki-laki iblis bermuka mirip rendang yang lahirnya di dalam kulkas. Sedap dan dingin. Ia mengibaskan tangan, mengabaikan segala antusiasme Ino yang berlebihan. "Sadarlah, Pig! Kau masih punya Sai. Meskipun dia pucat kayak setan, dia tetap kekasihmu."

"Sembarangan." Ino buru-buru menggeser bangkunya ke dekat meja Sakura. Ia memajukan bibirnya, berbisik dengan gaya dramatis. "Tapi ini serius. Kalau kau bisa mendapatkan anak baru itu, ekonomi keluargamu bisa naik drastis. Dia tajir mampus. Orang tuanya pengusaha sukses. Mobilnya mentereng. Tampan luar biasa. Sulitnya, dia terlalu dingin, pendiam, jutek pula. Tipikal anak orang kaya. Sombongnya ampun-ampunan."

Sakura memasang ekspresi masam. Harga dirinya sedikit tercoreng dan terlukai akibat ucapan Ino yang seolah mendiskreditkan statusnya sebagai orang kere. Miskin miskin begini, ia masih lebih mementingkan cinta dibanding harta. Apalah guna menjadi konglomerat namun tak menerima kita apa adanya. Asoy. Tapi kalau pemuda itu punya saham dimana-mana, ia tak keberatan sama sekali. Sakura lelah jadi orang susah.

"Ummm... keputusan yang sulit." Sakura mengelus-elus dagu, sok jual mahal. Jaga image agar tak dituduh matre. Ia harus tetap terlihat berwibawa dan berkelas. Jangan sampai para penggemar sakitnya kecewa. "Lihat orangnya dulu. Aku paling anti dengan orang kaya yang angkuh. Kalau kesombongannya masih dalam batas normal dan bisa ditolerir, baru aku bergerak."

Cengiran Ino merekah. "Nanti kubantu. Karena aku malas berteman dengan jomblo." Ia cekikikan, bangkit, kemudian menggamit lengan Sakura yang terheran-heran.

"Lho?" Sakura kaget. "Mau apa?"

"Kenalan sama Sasuke. Kita ke kelasnya."

"HE?!"

Ia pun hanya bisa pasrah diseret menuju kelas sang Pangeran pendatang baru. Ia masuk ke dalam ruangan dan ternyata mata Ino masih normal dan tidak jereng. Sasuke ternyata tidak mirip rendang. Ia tengah duduk manis di bangkunya seraya menunduk membaca buku teka teki silang.

"Aku ke sana dulu." Ino menepuk pundak Sakura. "Perhatikan dia baik-baik."

Sakura manggut-manggut, kembali mengamati Sasuke.

Pemuda itu ibarat dispenser. _Hot_ dan _cool_ secara bersamaan. Rambutnya hitam legam bak aspal jalanan, tubuhnya jangkung dan proporsional bagai batang bambu berotot, kulitnya putih mulus laksana terigu, dan wajahnya imut-imut kinyis seperti Madara. Iya, Madara, bosnya yang gesrek itu. Kok bisa? Sakura mengerjap-ngerjap bingung. Jangan-jangan ia yang katarak. Apakah saking cintanya terhadap tingkah ganjil Madara, ia jadi berfatamorgana, menganggap sosok Sasuke persis seperti kakek parno dan sedikit porno itu. Mereka bagai pinang dibacok-bacok. Gurat dan garis-garis muka yang menyebalkan dan ingin ditabok. Sembilan puluh lima persen persis sama! Jika kulit Madara yang agak bergelambir di beberapa sisi disetrika dan diberi pelicin, pasti persentase kemiripannya meningkat menjadi seratus persen. Sasuke adalah versi muda Uchiha Madara. Dan realita menakutkan tersebut tak ayal langsung membuat Sakura ilfil. Sudah cukup menderita dirinya menatap tampang bosnya setiap hari. Ia tak ingin lagi menambah beban hidup dengan berkenalan dengan manusia seperti Sasuke. Dari wajahnya saja, Sakura sudah kehilangan selera.

"Pig!"

Ino yang sedang mengobrol bersama Karin di sudut kelas, spontan berbalik dan mengerutkan kening begitu melihat Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya, isyarat ia tak tertarik pada Sasuke. Ino melemparkan tatapan 'sok cantik lu!' pada Sakura. Capek-capek ia mempromosikan Sasuke, gadis gulali itu malah tak berminat sama sekali.

Sakura tak ambil pusing. Ia lebih mempedulikan kesehatan jiwa dan raganya untuk tidak berkomunikasi dengan mahkluk-mahkluk bertipe congkak macam Sasuke. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelasnya, namun baru saja akan berpaling, sebuah suara tajam nan mencabik hati tiba-tiba meluncur ke telinganya.

"Kau merah muda. Ada urusan apa kau melihatku terus?"

Sakura tertegun. Sasuke rupanya sudah berdiri dengan matanya yang menyipit galak.

"Siapa yang melihatmu?" Gadis itu berkilah. Agak bingung juga kenapa anak baru ini bisa tahu bahwa ia telah diawasi sejak tadi. Jangan-jangan sesungguhnya dia adalah mutan jantan bermata empat. Dua mata di depan, satu di ubun-ubun, satunya lagi di bokong. Karena Sakura melihat sendiri, Sasuke sempat berbalik memunggungi dirinya tanpa sekalipun berbalik ke arahnya. _Sugoi_! Dan kenapa ia malah kagum pada laki-laki yang berkecenderungan punya mata di pantat?

"Kau pikir aku tak sadar?" Sasuke bersidekap. Gayanya angkuh dan bikin nafsu. "Kurang kerjaan."

Murid-muridnya lainnya mulai bisik-bisik, sementara Ino mematung dengan raut gelisah serta gundah gulana. Niatnya sebagai mak comblang berakhir menjadi mak-mak tukang adu domba.

Tak dapat dihindari, Sakura pun ikut sewot tapi masih berusaha untuk sabar dan _stay cool_ di hadapan si Kutu kupret satu ini. Meskipun urat-urat di lengannya sudah menonjol keluar, ia tetap memaksakan seulas senyum asam pada Sasuke. "Maaf, ya. Kalau kau keberatan dilihat, lain kali pakai jubah Harry Potter sana." Ia menggeliat manja. "Aku kan tidak sengaja. Masa' langung dibentak." Ia mengerling pada Rock Lee dan kawan-kawan. "Benar, kan?" tanyanya dengan wajah memelas, memanfaatkan kebegoan klub penggemarnya yang lugu dan polos.

"Benar!"

Sebagai salah satu pecinta Sakura garis keras, Sakon sontak maju, berdiri di samping gadis itu. Pasang badan bak ksatria tak berkuda yang salah gaul. "Kau anak baru, jangan macam-macam pada Sakura kami." Ia mengacungkan kepalan tinjunya yang kurus dan menyedihkan. "Kami akan mengeroyokmu," ancamnya dengan berani. Berani main keroyokan.

Sasuke diam dan tampak goyah. Meskipun dari segi fisik, ia bisa menumbangkan Sakon dengan sekali tiupan saja, ia ternyata tak melawan. Mungkin takut diseruduk rame-rame oleh para penggemar Sakura yang buas. Mungkin juga ia sadar bahwa dirinya masih tergolong _new comer_ dan belum punya kuasa apa-apa di sekolah ini. Ahirnya ia mengalah, melangkah ke luar ruangan dengan ekspesi datar, setelah sebelumnya mendelik pada Sakura. Gadis itu memeletkan lidah kemudian cengengesan.

"Oi." Ino menghampirinya dengan cemas. "Dasar licik. Kau memanasi-manasi Lee dan yang lainnya agar membelamu?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu. "Dia harus diberi pelajaran." Ia terkekeh pelan. "Kau lihat reaksinya tadi? Menggelikan."

Ino berdecak-decak sambil berkacak pinggang. Disentilnya dahi Sakura. "Kau terlalu berlebihan. Hati-hati kena karma."

"Karma? Kenapa aku harus khawatir terkena karma?" Sakura tertawa. Tapi tak berlangsung lama karena Ino tak ikut tergelak bersamanya. Ia manyun, mulai cemas. "Apa maksudmu aku kena karma? Aku tak berbuat jahat pada anak itu. Jangan berdoa yang tidak-tidak padaku."

Ino menepuk punggung Sakura, merangkulnya. "Berdoa saja." Ia meringis. "Aku punya firasat tak baik tentangmu. Pfftt _…._ " Ia lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak, pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terpaku sendirian di depan kelas, meyakinkan hati bahwa karma dan sejenisnya itu tidak ada.

Benar, kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku akan pergi ke Jerman."

Sepotong kalimat bermakna yang baru saja dilontarkan Madara di detik itu juga terdengar bagai lonceng firdaus yang berdentang merdu penuh keberkahan di kuping Sakura. Zamrud gadis itu berkaca-kaca, terharu, ingin sujud syukur, dan berniat potong kerbau serta mengadakan pesta rakyat selama tiga hari tiga malam sebagai tanda terima kasihnya kepada Tuhan yang telah berbaik hati akan segera menerbangkan Madara ke belahan bumi lainnya. _Incredible_!

"Benarkah?" Sakura sumringah, tak dapat membendung kegembiraannya yang melimpah ruah.

"Kenapa kau tampak begitu bahagia?" Kening Madara berlipat. Merasa agak tersisih juga sebagai majikan. Sebentar lagi ia akan berkelana ke negeri orang dan respon bodyguardnya malah berseri-seri seperti orang menang judi.

Sakura mesem-mesem sendiri. "Jangan salah paham. Aku tentu sedih tak menjaga anda lagi. Tapi aku lebih senang jika anda mau berobat sekarang. Di luar negeri pula. Alangkah beruntungnya bule-bule di sana bisa berinteraksi dengan anda." Ia terkikik geli, membayangkan betapa sialnya bule yang akan merawat Madara nanti. Kuatkan hatimu, ya Le'. Karena yang akan kalian obati ini adalah manusia abad pertengahan berperilaku brutal dan absurd, gabungan antara Hitler dan badut ancol. Semoga Madara nantinya tak dipulangkan ke Jepang karena dianggap telah meresahkan masyarakat dengan tingkah ajaibnya.

"Jadi kontrak kita otomatis dibatalkan. Berarti aku tetap dibayar penuh, kan?" Sakura kembali cengengesan. Terlintas di benaknya untuk membuka berbagai usaha dari hasil gaji butanya.

"Enak saja. Kontrak tetap jalan." Madara mengeluarkan sebuah map merah tebal ke atas meja. "Lihat poin terakhir. Aku akan digantikan oleh cucuku. Dia baru saja tiba beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia memiliki tempat tinggal sendiri di sini. Tapi berhubung aku akan pergi, dia pindah ke rumah ini dan selamat untukmu—" Madara menjabat tangan Sakura. "—kau naik pangkat menjadi pengawal plus _babysitter_ cucuku."

Sakura menganga kayak orang kesurupan. Naik pangkat ndasmu! Diberi jabatan sebagai _babysitter_ itu namanya bukan naik pangkat! Ujung-ujungnya ia tetap jadi Bulldog!

"Tu-tunggu sebentar." Sakura berusaha untuk menenangkan diri sebelum asam uratnya kambuh karena terlalu _shock_. "Di kontrak kita tertulis, jika anda pergi ke tempat jauh dalam kurun waktu lebih dari satu bulan, kontraknya otomatis akan batal dan aku tetap menerima bayaran _full._ " Ia melotot. "Kenapa sekarang malah jadi _babysitter_?!"

Madara mendengus, tak mau kalah. Ia membuka map tersebut dan menunjuk salah satu paragraf yang tertera di dalamnya. "Lihat tulisan kecil ini. Hal yang kau katakan memang benar. Tapi ada syarat dan ketentuan yang berlaku. Jika menolak, kau wajib membayar denda seratus kali lipat dari upahmu. Pilih mana?"

Sakura menengok, turut mengamati isi kontraknya dan langsung menelan ludah. Disinilah letak kedodolannya terjadi. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Madara akan sebinal itu memodifikasi berkas sedemikian rupa sehingga membuat Sakura tak menyadari akan adanya embel-embel syarat dan ketentuan di belakang perjanjian mereka. Gembel. Ini sih bukan kontrak lagi. Tapi romusha, kerja paksa, perbudakan. Kak Seto mana Kak Seto? Ada anak teraniaya di sini. Hiks!

"Cucu anda umur berapa?" Gadis itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa seraya merengut kesal. "Sekedar informasi, aku tak berpengalaman mengurus anak kecil. Kalau tangannya hilang satu atau cucu anda tiba-tiba berubah jadi bekantan setelah kuurusi, aku tak mau tanggung jawab."

Madara mendesah malas. "Tak apa. Aku juga lupa cucuku umur berapa." Diambilnya secangkir kopi hangat kemudian diseruputnya perlahan. "Yang pasti, bocah itu manjanya luar biasa. Perangainya buruk, malas mandi, malas makan, penakut, dan liar seperti komodo."

Sakura melongo. Ini anak manusia atau anak siluman? Keluarga macam apa Uchiha ini? Ia mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam, meredam detak jantungnya yang memberontak. "Terus?"

Dengan wajah yang suram, Madara kembali bercerita. "Sewaktu dia masih kecil, ia nyaris menewaskan dua orang penjaganya. Aku pernah berpikir untuk menggadaikan cucuku ke taman safari. Tapi tak ada yang mau menerimanya. Beruntung, dia masih mewarisi segala ketampananku." Ia menyeringai bangga. Entah apa yang ia banggakan dari cucu ganteng yang suka membunuh orang. "Kini banyak perempuan yang naksir padanya dan yah... sikapnya sedikit membaik. Tapi manjanya tetap bertahan sampai sekarang dan membuat aku selaku kakeknya selalu ingin bunuh diri. Aku telah mengenalmu. Walau kau agak menjengkelkan dan durhaka padaku, aku yakin hanya kaulah yang sanggup menjinakkan anak itu. Mau dipecut atau digaruk, terserah metodemu seperti apa. Yang jelas, jangan sampai cucuku bonyok. Aku yang akan dihajar orang tuanya nanti."

"Tunggu sebentar." Sakura menegakkan punggungnya. Alisnya berkerut hebat mendengar kisah mistis yang didongengkan oleh Madara. Obrolan mereka semakin di luar akal pikiran orang waras. "Apa maksud anda? Memangnya cucu anda usianya berapa?"

Bersamaan dengan itu, suara bariton dan menye-menye diikuti oleh derap langkah serta pekikan beberapa orang pelayan spontan mengisi kekosongan rumah yang tadinya senyap berubah menjadi sangat riuh bak pasar hewan.

"Tuan Muda, kembalilah ke kamar! Anda harus mandi!"

"OGAH!"

Tiga orang pelayan bertubuh montok terlihat kewalahan mengejar seekor bocah. Ralat. Seorang PEMUDA REMAJA, yang sedang telanjang dada dengan hanya memakai celana piyama norak bergambar Teletubies berwarna jingga. Rambut emonya yang mencuat ke belakang tampak berantakan dan mencong ke sana kemari. Sementara muka juteknya cemong oleh noda makanan yang berasal dari sebungkus cokelat yang ia genggam di tangan kiri.

Dan Sakura mangap semangap-mangapnya melihat pemandangan paling laknat yang pernah ia saksikan di sepanjang hidupnya ini.

Madara melirik pemuda itu sebelum ia berpaling menatap Sakura. "Nah! Itu tuh si Curut yang baru saja aku ceritakan padamu. Dia cucuku. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Ganteng, kan?"

' **JDUAR!'**

Sakura benar-benar ingin memutilasi dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke, anak baru berwajah tampan, _cool_ , kaya, kece, mirip dispenser, idola para wanita, dan yang beberapa hari lalu terlibat cekcok dengannya, ternyata punya kelakuan semenyeramkan ini? Dia bahkan lebih parah ketimbang kakeknya!

"Sasuke, perkenalkan ini Sakura. _Babysitter_ barumu."

Sasuke rupanya tak kalah terkejutnya dari gadis itu. Ia melayangkan pandangan horor pada Sakura, kemudian lari terbirit-birit ke lantai dua seolah habis bertatap muka dengan kuntilanak berambut permen karet.

Kiamat.

"Ano..." ucap Sakura sembari tergagap. Bulu kuduknya meremang dan merinding dangdut. Keringat dingin mengucur dari setiap pori-pori kulitnya. Jantungnya telah berada dalam posisi sungsang. Siap-siap berhenti berdetak jika mendengar hal gila dari Madara lagi.

"Hn?"

Sakura tertawa lemas. Pasrah pada takdir. "Jangan bilang kalau aku harus memandikannya juga?" Ia meringis dengan manik berkaca-kaca. "Itu tidak mungkin, kan? Katakan itu tidak mungkin! Tolong katakan!" Ia kalap, mulai beringas menggigit-gigit bantal sofa.

Madara tergelak, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Tidak mungkinlah!" serunya tegas.

Sakura reflek mendesah lega. "Syukurlah. Mataku masih perawan." Ia menyeka peluh yang berlinang dari keteknya. Namun begitu ia menangkap senyum mencurigakan terpatri di bibir Madara, saat itu juga ia tahu, kalimat selanjutnya yang akan diucapkan oleh pria rese' ini bisa dipastikan adalah sesuatu yang abnormal.

"Tidak mungkin hanya memandikan. Kau harus menyabuninya, mengeramasi, memakaikan baju, mengeloni sampai tidur, memberi makan, mengajaknya jalan-jalan, dan lain sebagainya. Anggap saja dia peliharaan."

"Hah?"

Sakura semakin cengo, masih mencerna apa yang baru saja menimpanya sekarang.

Namun, satu hal yang dapat ia pelajari hari ini.

Karma ternyata bisa datang dalam wujud seorang kakek-kakek jahiliyah beserta cucu sedengnya yang bisa dipelihara.

Cobaan yang sempurna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OoO**

* * *

 **Author's note :**

Dan seperti biasa. Fic bergenre humor gaje dan maksa *ditampol.

Sengaja di kasih tanda komplit dulu. Kalo fic lain udah update, mudah-mudahan ini juga bisa dilanjut. Mudah-mudahan sih... karena masih banyak utang fic yang perlu diselesaikan T_T

Well, makasih sudah membaca, Minna :)


End file.
